Rolling Girl
by MoonFactory
Summary: Mon esprit est coupé en deux. La montagne n'a plus de fin, je roule sans m'arrêter. Lorsque la lumière apparut devant moi, je crus à l'espoir. Mais est-ce un rêve ? Ou est-ce la réalité ? Songfic chanson de Wowaka interprétée par Hatsune Miku.


**Titre:** Rolling Girl

**Auteur:** Kagome

**Rating:** T

**Disclamer:** Rolling Girl est une chanson de Wowaka et Hatsune Miku est un logiciel créé par Crypton !

**Pairing:** Hatsune Miku

Note de l'auteur: Bonne lecture pour mon premier test de song fic ! :D (Plusieurs petites parties toute regroupé en une seule histoire)

* * *

><p><strong>Enfance<strong>

On m'appelait, de loin j'entendis le son plaintif d'une voix qui m'était familière, la voix de quelqu'un de proche. Mon âme me murmura de ne pas y aller, mais mon éducation me susurra le contraire. Je me levais, abandonnant mon énième tas de sable, mes zoris me regardaient péniblement, il faudrait que je demande à maman de les changer. Je les enfilais en vitesse et couru rejoindre la voix. Je m'y attendais c'était vraiment ma mère, son visage ridé et creusé me scrutait d'un œil vide et sans expression. Ce jour là, je cru à une bonne chose, mais non, c'est là que la pierre à commencer à dévaler la pente, c'est là que j'ai commencé à rouler sans m'arrêter. Car ce jour-là, je suis morte une fois dans mon esprit. Les hommes se dirigeaient vers moi, imposants, énormes, ma mère accepta les bouts de papiers qu'ils lui donnèrent et ils m'emportèrent. Mes cris n'y changèrent rien, personne ne vint, ils étaient tous sur moi, et moi je ne puis rien faire. Car j'étais attachée, attachée à un lit et attachée dans mon esprit…

**Deux voix**

Comment Sisyphe a-t-il arrêté son dur labeur ? Jamais, car la pierre redescendait toujours en bas de la montagne. Et il recommençait à la remonter, seul et mort depuis longtemps. Moi j'étais comme en haut d'une montagne sans fin et je roulais, roulais sans m'arrêter. Car la montagne n'avait pas de fin et que j'étais déjà morte.

_A l'intérieur de toi, je suis une âme qui te murmure des mots à l'oreille tous les jours, je fais partie de toi comme tu fais partie de moi… Ne t'entends tu pas crier au martyre ? Sans arrêt, sans arrêt… Tu t'entends… une longue plainte aiguë, un hurlement…_

Le bâtiment s'élevait sur toute sa hauteur, lui aussi était imposant, de longs escaliers serpentaient à l'intérieur et rejoignaient les salles de cours. Mon uniforme me serrait, avec mon budget je n'avais pu acheté que la taille en dessous, et mon sac rapiécé ne valait pas plus. Mes longs cheveux virevoltaient à chacun de mes pas, ils m'énervaient ces cheveux. Quand je fus arrivée au deuxième étage je me dirigeais vers ma salle que je haïssais. Des distributeurs de boissons trônaient au bout du couloir, parfaitement alignés, il y avait juste un espace pour accueillir la poubelle, je m'y glissais. Je remplacerais la poubelle comme chaque jour. Je refusais d'aller en classe, cela serait pire que de ne pas y aller de toute façon et rien ne m'attendait à la maison pour me corriger. La sonnerie retentit et me réveilla, des élèves se pressaient pour rejoindre leurs cours suivants, certain s'arrêtait aux distributeurs et me dévisageaient avec insistance. D'autres rigolaient de ce spectacle si intéressant, de la vue de mon pauvre pull à trous et de ma jupe rose qui laissait apercevoir mon sous-vêtement. Mon regard noir de cernes se tourna vers mon sac j'en sortit un carnet et y traçais trois petits bâtons, trois par personne qui m'avait torturé. Une cinquantaine de page étaient déjà remplis de traits du début à la fin, je regardais le reste de page, il m'en restait une trentaine, les élèves comme lassés se retirèrent dans leurs salles. Je me frottais la tête avec insistance, deux fois…

_Tu es seule, personne ne viendra à ton secours, rends toi à l'évidence, la mort ne serait–elle pas mieux pour toi ? Te libérer de toutes ses souffrances quotidiennes ne te soulagera pas ? Pourquoi cette obstination ? Ne m'entends tu point ? Je hurle depuis ta venue dans ce monde, je suis la voix que tu devrais suivre…_

_La chance viendra avec le temps, je ne suis pas seule, je le sais, il y a quelqu'un qui viendra à moi. Pourquoi me hante tu ? Ne devrais-tu pas être loin de moi ? Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à hanter, je ne suis pas toi !_

La chaleur de l'été créait des mirages aux bouts des routes et des trottoirs. Certains enfants s'amusaient à essayer de les attraper en vain. Mes pas étaient lents et saccadés, ma tête tournait et je voyais flou, je ne vit l'ombre qui se dirigeait vers moi et, je me heurtais violemment à celle-ci, sans crier, sans bouger, je ne fit que m'écrouler. Il me rattrapa par les épaules et me secoua doucement pour provoquer une réaction quelconque mais je ne bougeais plus, il me souleva et tout devint noir…

**Trois voix**

L'air était frais, et le lit qui m'accueillait me réchauffait jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. J'ouvris les yeux, lentement, sûrement, craintive. Je posais un regard sur le mobilier de la pièce où je me trouvais. Je ne vit qu'une simple commode et un bureau de bois où trônaient des livres et des cahiers. Un tapis recouvrait le sol et j'y posais mes pieds aussi fragiles que des baguettes, qui tomberaient au moindre obstacle. Le soleil tapait aux carreaux de la fenêtre, les fins rayons traversaient le verre et venaient se fondre avec la chaleur réconfortante du grand lit. Mes cheveux brillaient avec force de toute leur couleur bleue, comme des vagues cherchant à rejoindre le rivage accueillant d'une vaste plage. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un jeune garçon, d'un ou deux ans de plus que moi. Il avait des grands yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns coupé court. Il me regarda comme fasciné puis s'approcha de moi, posa le plateau qu'il portait sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux comme si il cherchait à lire en moi comme avec un livre. «Tu me semble aller mieux !» me dit-il avec un large sourire.

_Un de plus… Résigne toi …_

Je le regardais avec intérêt, c'était la première fois qu'on s'adressait à moi avec autant de sympathie et de gentillesse. Il ne me voyait pas comme folle sans de tenue décente et d'esprit sain.

_Es-tu sur qu'il ne trahiras pas ? Qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas ? Comme tous les autres ?_

«Qui es-tu ?» murmurais- je. Son rire cristallin me fit sentir un sentiment étrange au plus profond de mon âme, c'était comme si j'avais arrêté de respirer. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et mes mains se nouèrent. «Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas te manger, tu as fait une insolation alors je t'ai ramené chez moi.» Me répondit-il. L'aveuglement me prit, je ne remarqua pas la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Mes lèvres bougeaient sans produire un seul son, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé... Mes yeux se mirent à briller, je me levais puis partit, laissant mon bienfaiteur dans sa chambre vide.

Les vastes pièces que je traversèrent me mirent mal à l'aise, des étendus de carrelage parfaitement nettoyés et des rideaux de velours recouvrant les fenêtres en verre. Aucun bruit, même pas le bruissement des arbres dans le parc longeant la maison. Juste mes pas, résonnant sur le marbre, résonnant dans mon esprit comme les battements de mon cœur. Ce jeune homme est étrange, froid, distant mais une chaleur se dégageait de son sourire, un chaleur étrange...

Je dois arrêter de respirer... maintenant !

**Contemplation**

La main qui attrapa mon poignet était froide, elle l'enserra et mon cœur fit de même. Je ne voulais pas me retourner, je voulais juste retourner dans ma vieille maison, à mes dialogues solitaires, à mes blessures légères. Étrangement la voie ne disait rien, peut être avait elle arrêter de respirer elle aussi ?

« Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? Demanda t-il.

Parce que je roule sans m'arrêter et que je ne veux pas buter sur une pierre qui endommagera ma descente.. Peut être... Mais, peut-il aussi l'adoucir, me stopper complètement ? Je veux essayer de me confesser mais et si c'était une erreur ? Mon carnet de souffrances s'arrêtera t-il là ? Est-ce que je quitterais enfin ce monde entrainant la voix avec moi ? C'est un refrain non joyeux...

« Ne te méprends pas ! Si je suis là c'est pour mon devoir de citoyen ! Pars si cela te chante mais ne viens pas crier sur les toits que j'ai eu un contact avec toi...

Sa main desserra son emprise laissant des marques rougies et de la moiteur sur mes poignets. Si je pouvais vraiment avaler mille aiguilles peut être que la sensation serait la même que celle ci. Je ne suis plus si bête pour pleurer. Mes yeux ne s'arrêtent pas de trembler mes mains les accompagnant dans un concerto de tremblements car je n'avais pas remarqué les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues et la lueur qui était toujours présente, essayant d'attirer mon attention sans y arriver. Mes jambes s'agitèrent seules me conduisant jusqu'à ma piètre demeure. La porte claqua et le sol m'accueillit dans ses bras.

_Roule, roule jusqu'à la fin de la falaise... Ou peut être n'y en a-t-il pas ?_

_Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! _

Un liquide chaud s'écoula sur mes paupières clauses. Mon sang dégoulina et se posa sur le bois puis reprit son trajet. Cette douleur était comme un soulagement, elle cachait la plus forte. Ah ! Je ne me ferais plus de fausses idées, plus jamais ! Coule encore et encore ! Délivre moi de mes chaines de sentiments ! Les ciseaux me regardent tristement. Lentement, les bâtons du carnet se retrouvèrent sur mes bras, marquant à jamais mes souffrances dans la chair rougit. Suis je folle ? L'instrument de ma délivrance éphémère m'échappa. Long trait dessiné sur mon visage...

Je me dirigea en claudiquant vers mes dernières compresses que je collais sur mon visage et sur mes bras meurtris. Encore et encore...

_J'ai mal, mais je me sens mieux... Es-tu là ? Si je t'écoute, voudras-tu m'aider ? _

_Rejoins moi ! Je connais un monde où nous vivront sans crainte des autres ! Nous seules ! Heureuses enfin.. _

Je l'ai vu son long sourire.. Mais je n'y prêta pas attention. Je me frottais la tête.. deux fois...

**Roulement**

Le crayon courait le long des lignes, trois quatre, mon cerveau saturait, cinq six, ils se dessinaient les uns après les autres, sept huit, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, vingt deux, vingt trois, mes mains tremblaient, trente trente un, je voyais flou... C'est le moment, c'est fini, il n'y en plus. Un sourire de désespoir s'étirait sur mon visage, mes jambes couraient toutes seules, les sauts ponctuaient ma course solitaire. J'allais enfin partir ! J'allais enfin être heureuse !

_Dans cette pièce sombre et sans bonheur nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Je te parlais, et tu me rejetais car une troisième voix était aussi dans ta tête. A travers mes chants tentant de te séduire, elle était toujours là trouvant la réplique implacable pour faire tomber mes arguments. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Je suis la seule qui gouverne ton esprit. Suis ma voix et ma raison et tu atteindras ton monde de bonheur et de joie. De lumière et d'étoiles. Car elle n'est plus là pour te sauver..._

Les contours du bâtiments se dessinaient lentement, ma vue se troublait mais je continuais à courir, guidée par la voix de mon esprit. Il y avait un train à cette heure, il fallait que je le prenne, ou sinon je ne pourrais pas embarquer dans mon énième voyage pour mon nouveau monde. Encore une fois, encore une fois ! La jeune fille répétait les mots comme les oiseaux répétaient leurs chants. Encore une fois, encore une fois ! Plus personne viendra, il suffit de continuer à marcher seule, il n'y a plus d'erreurs.

_Encore une fois, encore une fois ! La jeune fille seule s'interroge encore une fois, elle marche comme dans le rêve qui se dessine devant elle, elle se frotte la tête, deux fois. Ce doit être une erreur crie encore une fois sa raison. Non car la fille continue de rouler ! Encore une fois, encore une fois ! Je le redis encore une fois ! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'arrêter. La jeune fille qui roule se pose encore des questions, pourquoi suis-je là ? Pourquoi suis-je la ? Je cours je cours sans m'arrêter ! _

Je n'entends pas les pas qui me suivent, je cours sans pauses et je débouche dans la gare déserte. Le train de ma délivrance ne devrait pas tarder. Je l'entends, il m'appelle. Mais il est là. Le facteur de me dégénérescence. Son visage est effrayé, je souris.

" Que se passe t-il ? " me demanda t-il avec un air apeuré.

_Pourquoi n'achève pas ta lourde tache ? Il n'est qu'un gêneur, emporte le avec toi !_

La gare était déserte et le noir nous enveloppait. Je ne le distinguais presque pas.

" Encore plus, plus de douleur..."

_Tu ne dois plus être là... Oui lève toi.. Marche et meurs..._

De grosses larmes roulèrent sur mon visage, mes pansements se détachèrent petit à petit pour tomber lourdement sur le sol, imbibés d'eau salée. Je me levais seule, désorienté, les rails m'envoyaient des mots d'encouragements, nous t'aiderons, nous t'aiderons... Le train approchait, le bruit était assourdissant , sur de lui, les crissements des rails retentirent... Plus de douleur...

" Dis la jeune fille, dis la jeune fille..."

_Ne pense plus, ne parle plus, contente toi d'avancer, nous serons bientôt ensemble..._

La jeune homme regarda la collégienne se diriger lourdement vers la voie, il voulait la rattraper l'empêcher de partir, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Car lui aussi n'était pas seul.

_Laisse la partir, elle ne ferait que ruiner ta réputation. Que dirais tu à ton père quand il apprendre que tu as fréquenté une prolétaire ? Tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir ? N'est ce pas ?_

_Pourquoi me harcèle tu ? Tu es la même personne qui la hantais.. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais !_

Il se leva d'un coup attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la serra dans ses bras.

C'était chaud et doux, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, je sais juste que me larmes coulaient à grand flots, et je me souviens que de ces mots: " N'en as-tu pas assez de rouler sans t'arrêter ?"

A ses paroles, je fermas les yeux, nous fermâmes les yeux car plus rien ne nous appelait de l'autre côté, la pierre avait enfin atteint la fin de la falaise...

Je dois arrêter de respirer... maintenant !


End file.
